


Magical Mishaps

by PubliusEros



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Futanari, Healing Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 23:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PubliusEros/pseuds/PubliusEros
Summary: Roy has always been proud of his fiancee's immense magical prowess. Her achievements, and her growing expertise, are a daily source of joy for him. So when Lilina falls for a vulgar act of magical vandalism, Roy knows what he must do to preserve their joy - he must offer himself to fix it. Until Lilina is back to normal, his body is hers... and she finds herself more than intending to take it.





	Magical Mishaps

The doorknob was bitterly cold, causing Roy to pull his hand back as he grasped it. A confused glance went from the brass handle to the surprised hand, and back again. He reprimanded himself with an embarrassed chuckle. He should have expected the handle to be cold; that was, after all, precisely the point.

Balancing the tray of foodstuffs in his other hand, the prince of Pherae used the hem of his rich blue cape as a buffer between his fingers and the brisk chill of the doorhandle. With minimal effort the wooden barrier swung open on its hinges, and sure enough a frigid wave of cold air flew out to greet him. The young man shivered without needing to – he still sometimes forgot that due to his unusual parentage, both fire and ice were friend to him.

Taking the tray in both hands so as not to risk spilling the glass pitcher full of freshly-squeezed juice atop it, Roy pressed his way into the room. Usually guests’ quarters, the spacious bedroom had had its furnishing pushed out to the furthest reaches. An antique Lycian rug leaned against the wall, rolled up and sharing its space with the open curtains by the window. Beauteous spring light filtered in in carefree rays, giving the entire space a nostalgic and wistful feeling of life at peace.

Roy smiled. Everything he was grateful in recent days for rushed at him in a flash of sublime memory – the end of the war, his father’s recovery, his engagement to Lilina…

Lilina. His beloved wife-to-be, princess of both Ostia and his heart. She was his flame, she was his perfect companion in love and life, she was his blessing by sunlight, moonlight and starlight…

But right now, she was the intended recipient of these sandwiches.

He looked to the source of unnatural cold snap that had momentarily delayed his entry. In the centre of the room, on a cluster of ill-matched tables, lay a variety of spellbooks. Differing wildly in age and appearance, the tomes were nonetheless all formidable entries in the canon of anima magic. Within their pages one could acquire the power to temper the thunderbolt, command the gale, and unleash the wild-fire – all the assembled majesties of the natural elements.

His dear Lilina was a disciple of such arcane secrets, although it had to be noted that her formal studies had been cut rather short. The sudden outbreak of the war with Bern had disrupted her tuition and treated them both to a practicum of life-or-death stakes. But, true to form for the prodigy, her fear had become fury, and her hesitation had become hellfire. Now, as if it were an afterthought, Lilina was completing a magical thesis that was to be her formal entry into Elibe’s complex lineage of anima sages.

Counting the tomes, Roy noticed familiar and fearful volumes among the collection: Elfire, Bolting, Aircalibur. Propped open, however, and glowing a ghostly blue was a wintry tome of ice and snow that would have been deadly in excess when unleashed in full. Next to the open book was a potted buttercup, wide and welcoming, the wilting of which would serve as the first warning that the spell risked breaching the threshold of safety.

Indeed, Lilina’s thesis was of great interest to a great many, as she was experimenting with ways to use the body as a conduit and so maintain the temperate effects of a given spell throughout a given environment. This had involved many hours of research into strange and ancient schools of magic, and so it had been Roy’s genuine pleasure to turn this room (and its adjacent study) into his partner’s workspace. There was little to do in Pherae at this time, even for one as important as Roy. The negotiations had been adjourned, and his father had taken to his duties as Marquess with an energy and efficiency that Roy had not seen in years.

No, today all Roy had been able to do was count the hours since he had last seen his fiancée and wait for an excuse to visit her. Lunch had provided one, and the making of some truly excellent vittles had the prince hoping that she would ask him to stay, to share her company and help her recover from the fatigue of academia. The cold draft at present indicated that she was making headway into her goal.

But where was she? Not a strand of her royal blue hair was to be sighted, nor was her delightful giggle audible within the workspace.

“Lilina?” He called out, voice stretching far in the silent enclosure. “Lilina, my love?”

There was a moment’s pause, and then,

“In here, Roy!”

The chirping response sprang from the study. With a renewed smile, Roy put energy into his step and made his way to her. The adjacent room was smaller, and currently piled high with books on every surface, but it was exceedingly cosy. In addition to its central desk, two plush armchairs sat before a fireplace that was currently cool with disuse. Roy had memories set in every room Castle Pherae could claim to have, yet this study had been the setting of several particularly precious pre-war memories. They danced across his eyes, halcyon days of playing and studying with Lilina when her lord father had visited.

To see her now standing in that same place, a woman grown, wedding band on her finger – it was surreal. He could see that she stood atop a precipice of thought. She wore a red mage’s uniform, a statement of humility given that her true garb was a white raiment of mastery. She had removed her shoes and stockings, leaned on one leg with a slight air of discomfort, and had one hand pressed to her chin in consternation.

“I brought you some food,” Roy stated warmly, clearing space for the tray on the table and putting the thing down. “How goes it?” He gave his fiancée a quick peck on her velvet cheek.

“Oh, uh” Lilina stammered, fumbling with her words. Her eyes had been fixed on an incantation, one in an esoteric script that Roy could not read. “It’s going… alright.”

“Just alright?” Roy asked, wrapping a reassuring arm around her waist. It was a familiar motion, one that he knew her to sink into. “Can I get you anything else-”

Lilina flinched away. Withdrawing from her with a start, Roy was struck with concern as she shook herself free of his touch. She whirled around, catching his eye and seeing its worry.

“Yes! I mean – no. Well…” she glanced at her husband, avoiding his gaze but slumping her shoulders apologetically. “I’m alright, my love. I hope I didn’t worry you, just then.”

“N-no, not at all,” Roy lied. “I just thought you might be hungry.”

Lilina said nothing, simply staring from her feet to the open volume on the table. The silence hung awkwardly in the stale air.

“I’m interrupting,” Roy blurted out, turning to leave in a dejected hurry. “I’ll go. Just let me know if you –”

“Roy!”

Her hand clutched at his cape in the same moment that her voice made its appeal to his ears.

“Please,” she said, voice shaking a touch. “Please stay.”

It was the word he had been hoping for, but to hear it uttered in this pitiable way only compounded the worries in Roy’s heart. He turned to face her and, in a well-practised motion of love and reassurance, took her hands in his.

“What can I do for you, my flame?” he asked.

The expression she now offered him was one that had become increasingly rare in days following the end of the war. With its furrowed brow and pursed lips, it was the vexed look of a Lilina in dire need of his assistance.

“I suppose… do you… ah, I shouldn’t ask that first!” she agonised internally, her sapphire bangs tossing about her face as she shook her head frustratedly.

“Take a deep breath, Lilina.” Roy inhaled with a deliberate slowness, his lover following along with slightly less patience. He exaggerated his exhale. “Now,” he said, still dismissing the breath, “what’s the problem?”

Lilina was quiet. She shuffled nervously on her bare feet, fingers wringing at her clothing.

“It’s just me, Lilina,” he all-but whispered. “It’s going to be alright.”

She nodded, seemingly reassured by his presence, and took a deep breath before beginning.

“Do you remember how Cecilia taught us to look out for vandalised spells…?”

Truth be told, the memory was hazy. “Only vaguely,” he admitted. “Something about looking out for lines that have been altered to play a prank on the caster, right?”

Lilina nodded. “They’re so simple that they can never be permanent or never life-threatening, but they can be… quite trying.”

Sympathy flashed across Roy’s face as he connected the thread in his mind. “Had a near-miss?” he asked, his thumb massaging her palm reassuringly. “That must have been scary. I would have fallen for it.”

The mage’s hands covered her face in embarrassment. “Roy… I did fall for it.”

“Oh,” the prince murmured awkwardly, internally cursing himself. He gently embraced her as she stewed in her humiliation, breathing easier as she returned the hug. “It’s alright. You’re fine. I’m sure it happens to everyone at some point.”

“I can always avoid them,” she groaned from the crook of his shoulder. “But with magic this old…”

“Hey, hey,” he chuckled, stroking between her shoulders. “It’s going to be okay. I know it must’ve scared you.”

Silence lingered in the study for a moment then, a reassured peace shared between two lovers. There was no shortage of silken textures there, no dearth of softness as both allowed themselves comfort of the other’s skin, and cloth, and hair.

“Roy?”

“Mmm?”

“When I’m not around, do you still… satisfy yourself?”

Not even dragon breath could have lit his cheeks so quickly.

“W-what? What brought that on?” He broke apart from her and looks askance, hands nervously fidgeting.

“I’m sorry!” she blurted out, her blushing deepening from rose to red. “I just… I need your help. Do you… do you promise you’ll stay?”

Biting down his embarrassment, Roy met her gaze again. “Always,” he reassured. “I’m here.”

“I can feel the spell swirling around my head,” she intoned. “I need you to help me get it out.”

Nodding eagerly, the young man’s fingers went to unhooking his cape and disarming himself of his resplendent sword – when his wife needed him, things such as status and title were tertiary concerns at best.

“Which book do you need?” He asked, clearing the table of tomes a few at a time.

“Um…” Lilina’s shade reddened further.

“ _On Temperate Maledictions_? _Fluid Dynamics of Anima_?”

“I need you…”

“ _Taming the Storm_?”

“…to help me be intimate with myself.”

Roy paused mid-motion. “Huh?”

Drawing out the credit of her courage, Lilina did not shirk. “I need you to show me how you… pleasure yourself.”

Feeling heat creep into his cheeks, Roy’s head began to suddenly race with self-conscious trepidation. “As in, now?”

“Ah, I, I don’t mean… agh!” The woman’s frustration peaked she gripped tight the scarlet hem of her skirt. “The spell I was performing was very old magic. Spells to change the body, to make it more magic-resistant. But…”

All breath had stalled. “But…?”

She shook her head. “This vandal’s made a fool out of me.”

With hesitation in every slow motion, Lilina raised the fluttering edge of her skirt delicately. Her young love felt pressure build within him as, inch by inch, the smooth skin of Lilina’s thighs became visible to him. He followed the vermillion veil as it led his gaze further upward to the skin through which their two bodies would become one. With her stockings tossed aside and her undergarments removed, Roy’s nerves burned with arousal as his mind welcomed the unexpected prospect of a sexual congress.

Unexpected, indeed.

The skirt rode up to reveal the unmistakable shape of an erect penis. His eyes widened with surprise as he looked at it, though he virtuously made no sudden moves or exclamations which might risked ever further alienating his distraught darling.

“I told you,” she said, head bowed low, voice dripping with shame, “they got me good.”

A curiosity came over Roy as he studied the organ. It did not seem deficient in any way. Its pale, hairless skin was free of blemishes. It was as youthful as Roy’s own, and it stood unflinchingly in a state of arousal – remembering her words about the simplicity of such spells, it occurred to him that it might only be able to be erect.

“I guess, for now, I’m… different?”

These words compelled Roy to step forward again and kiss her on the forehead. Nothing would stop him from being quick to offer reassurances.

“You are no less beautiful to me,” he whispered, hot breath tickling her ear, “and you’re the smartest person I know, Lilina. I have no doubt you’ll be able to find a way to fix this.”

“Well…” she replied sheepishly, playing with a stray lock blue hair. “I already have. It may look like… the real thing… but it’s just a spell, and like any other that magical energy needs to be… expended.”

Roy caught her meaning, and so understanding and nervousness gripped him in the same moment. “So that’s why you asked…”

She nodded. “I just…” She blushed her deepest shade yet. “I just wanted you here with me.”

He couldn’t help but smile. It didn’t matter to him whether fortune or failure held court, or whether her request was made out of vulnerability or victory.

He never could say no to Lilina.

“Well,” he said, tone somewhere between reassuring and desiring. “Here’s what I like to do…”

Lilina felt her new flesh bristle in excited anticipation.

They pushed the armchairs together, and so the young man sat across from his flustered fiancée. She had her tongue fixed between her teeth light brushed the skin of the shaft with her attentive fingers.

“Like this?” she asked, querying her partner through half-lidded eyes.

“Yes, just like that.”

“Do you… usually think of something particular? To make it go faster?” Her fingers trembled and hesitated. “I haven’t had as much… practice as you.”

“Well,” he admitted, unable to keep an abashed laugh out of his response, “I usually just… think of you.”

Her fingers halted their work. “That’s really sweet.”

Lilina suddenly became aware of a slight hunger within her, a gnawing of desire that intensified as Roy’s answer reverberated in the chambers of her heart. Leaning out of her chair over to where her fiancé sat, he graced his lips with a first and most thankful kiss.

With his back against the chair, Roy could only accept the further appreciative kisses that Lilina placed upon his face. Her lips brushed against anywhere they pleased, and let loose giggles whenever Roy’s brow or cheek twitched reflexively at her touch. Her hands, seeking out yet softer skin, left his chest and drifted downwards, index finger settling on the hem of Roy’s trousers.

“Shouldn’t we… be focusing on you?” He whispered as she tugged at his belt.

“We are,” she breathed, stealing a quick kiss from his lips. “But many hands make for lighter work.”

Unable to argue, Roy deftly undid the clasp and pulled the leather band free, at which Lilina wasted no time in eliciting pleasure from her husband-to-be. Practically ripping their brass buttons loose, Lilina eagerly slid the white trousers down Roy’s hips, leaving the youthful curvature of his manhood concealed only behind a thin and gauzy layer of form-fitting white fabric. The young woman’s hunger intensified to ravenous wanting as she observed that not only was Roy erect, but that a tiny dewdrop of precum had oozed through the garment from his manhood.

Lilina’s eyes went to Roy’s. She had expected to see shame – it was not becoming, after all, of a young engaged prince to seem too eager on matters of intimacy, especially when the specifics were this odd. And sure enough, Lilina did find shame there, though encouragingly only an inkling of it. It was going hand in hand with a skerrick of pity and a fingerful of fear, and as always healthy heapings of trust and adoration for her. But the glint behind his eyes revealed ever more. Somewhere in the way he now beheld his afflicted spouse there was a hint of interest, an emotional and intellectual curiosity toward his fiancee’s predicament. It was the same analysis he reserved for books, tomes and battle-tactics, and he was clearly trying to hide it lest he offend her.

To the contrary, Lilina’s relief thawed the worry that had frozen her heart mid-beat. That she might be forcing Roy to endure her troubles was an interminable thought to her. Her hand dusted against his slight hip.

“You’re not…?” Lilina murmured, not wanting to complete the question. “It’s not… different?”

Lilina shuddered with unexpected anticipation as Roy’s hand came to rest on her thigh, close, so close she twitched involuntarily.

“It’s different,” he breathed, “but it’s still you.”

Her heart pounded with excitement as Roy’s daring hand travelled up her thigh and settled his palm on the stiffened organ which had appropriated her sense. Lilina bit her lip to keep from crying out as her beloved’s fingers took delicate hold of tender skin and began to rub up and down with a practised intensity. Lilina could have cried it felt so good; Roy stroked and probed the shaft with such familiarity and accuracy that she mas as well have been deceived by the spell for this moment alone. Her back arched, her skin tingled, her breath was caught captive in her throat. Roy’s mouth had taken to the smooth skin between her shoulder and neck, his crimson locks tickling her earlobe as he moistened her with face and fingers. Lilina’s mind grew hazy with ecstasy. This facsimile, this mere energy posing as real skin, could not hope to last. It was being pleasured by her Roy, who not only held the most advanced position in her heart but also clearly had some rather advanced techniques for administering his own fleshy satisfaction. Feeling his fingers driving her ever closer to release, Lilina became aware of only thing:

She could not let it end so soon.

As if responding to her building desire, the magic that had been her affliction now pulsed agreeably within her. The physical reaction was immediate. Though the sensation of Roy’s touch remained as intoxicating as it had always been, she felt the penis – in this moment, her penis – forget its fatigue and again throb for fresh stimulus. Lilina’s mind followed, the young woman’s need suddenly catching alight like a brushfire in the dry. She was a yawning maw of need, and body of her husband-to-be, so young and supple and strong, was what she needed to fulfil it.

Her hand grabbed his just as it completed another tantalising stroke. Saying nothing, she held his wrist in place. Roy’s lips left their station.

Concern. “Lilina?”

Without warning she pushed Roy back against the chair and pressed against him, keeping him pinned as she advanced onto his hips and straddled the prince. Her fingers began to work at cloth, hastily undoing the rest of his shirt buttons and flinging either side of the garment away from the pale skin she now so desperately needed. Running her nails down his body to a flurry of shivers, she only stopped herself when her hands took two fistfuls of Roy’s underclothes in a bunch.

He was adorable in his surprise, the vulnerability born from her unexpected movement only magnifying her need to have him. She wanted so badly to ravish him, to take him without asking, to have her way and let the consequences come after she did. She was relieved, then, when the question emerged from her lips.

“A-are you okay with this?”

She was almost writhing so great was her need, and so every second Roy delayed in answering was an eternity of hunger.

But he nodded.

She noticed that he stole a hesitant glance down towards her length, swollen and red with arousal, where it rested against his own clothed bulge.

“Don’t worry,” she cooed. She had meant to add the words ‘I’ll be gentle’, but they had not emerged.

“Have I... ever hurt you?” Roy asked, eyes shot through with concern. “With mine?”

“Not once,” Lilina confirmed, truthfully and without hesitation. “And I won’t hurt you, Roy.”

Seconds passed. Roy breathed. Lilina burned.

“O-okay,” he said at last. “Go.”

The sound of the fabric being torn crackled through the air of the study like plasma. The seams ripped and the weave split into ladders and circles under the duress of Lilina’s fingers. She pried Roy’s leaking manhood out from the fabric and, with a sigh of relief, pressed it against her own. Both of the lovers let loose wispy moans of pleasure as Lilina’s hands squelched their shafts together, flesh slickened by anticipatory fluid. Taking a moment before she began, Lilina guided Roy’s own hands to her breasts, encouraging him to take on the familiar movement of prying and toying them with his deft fingers. He did so, focusing on that so as to distract himself from the movement of her hips against his. Lilina had begun to roll forward rhythmically, grinding her length against his in a tender collision that had her letting out quick gasps and chirrups of pleasure.

The pressure began to build in her once more as she clashed Roy’s body against her own. His nails made her shiver as they pressed and brushed against her firm nipples, simultaneously building and draining the heady and amorous frenzy within her. Roy gasped suddenly, moaning with unexpected delight as ripples of pleasure travelled up through his spine to the tips of his fingers. Face red with embarrassed heat at how his manhood relished the contact with its unexpected equal, Roy clenched his teeth and tried to focus on Lilina. Her body, womanly in all ways but the shaft that ground against his, was flushed with ecstasy. Her shoulders still clenched in the same way, her blue bangs still became dishevelled as they always did when they made love, and she still released soft, breathy little sighs between gasps of happiness. She was the same woman. Roy pinched reflexively as Lilina reared back and ran the tip of her arousal down the full length of his manhood, small muscles massaged in sequence by her bulbous glands.

“No,” she moaned, gasping from atop him, one hand holding her feverish forehead as he other continued to bind their two shafts together. “Not yet…”

“Lilina?” Roy asked, between the rolls of her hips. “Are you close?”

_Yes_ , she thought, the knowledge cutting through the fog of intoxication. _But I don’t want to be._

Again, the magic concurred. Again she felt her temporary skin prickle with fresh suppleness. The fire in her mind blazed with ever greater intensity, the ravenous mouth of her sexual need now baring its teeth. It would eat her if it failed to satisfy it, and so with this cost of clarity Lilina took to Roy the way a carrion-bird might take to flesh.

She began to feed.

“Roy, you need to help,” she breathed, the intensity of their frottage increasing as she attempted to chase the diminishing sensation it had given her. “I can’t… I can’t…”

His fear was abolished as the pity she had noticed earlier took over. “W-what can I do?” He asked, smiling at his wife before letting out a sharp cry of pleasure. He jerked beneath her, throat swallowing hard as he bit back the pleasure he was attempting to share with Lilina.

She watched his mouth, warm and inviting, as it loosed breath through velvet lips.

She stood without warning, leaving her again with the total absence of stimulus. It maddened her, to be brought so close to the edge and then robbed away by the spell. But she needed more.

“I need you to kiss it,” she whispered.

Shivering on the seat before her, Roy hesitated. “I’m… I’m sorry?”

“I need you,” Lilina groaned through clenched teeth, “to kiss it.”

He remained still, uncertain, eyes darting between his fiancee’s pained expression and the rod of flesh which loomed threateningly before him.

“Roy,” she gasped, voice cracking out of desperation. “ _Please_.”

Her eyes watched his throat again as it swallowed out of nervousness for the duty ahead. Every slight and subtle motion of his soft pink lips caused Lilina’s mind to race with fresh possibilities. He then rose from his chair, give her a reassuring kiss with those fluttering lips, and then dropped onto his knees.

He cut a strange image. While his gentle azure eyes and quick, dry gasps of breath retained the dignity of a young fiancé desperately trying to help his wife-to-be, his body was not nearly so princely. On his knees, legs spread and shoulders back, leaking manhood poking through torn clothing – he was every inch Lilina’s plaything. His shirt hung limply at his sides, the cloth low and loose to display the pale skin of his inviting body. His chest and stomach, lined as they were with subtle rises of muscularity, also swelled and shrank in wheezes of barely-contained anxiousness and arousal. He glistened in smears and spots with the translucent texture of spittle, sweat, and semen. His hands trembled nervously as he watched the foreign skin of Lilina’s shaft loom over his face.

She could feel his exhaling gulps of breath brushing the appendage. It bristled with excitement, and the edging pressure in Lilina built to boiling as she took in the image of her lover writhing beneath her. General Roy - saviour of Elibe and her Lion - debased on his knees before her, a roil of dissonant impulses as he was shamefully induced to desire.

Words did not manifest as Roy leaned in, arching his back and closing his eyes, and kissed her shaft with an unexpected longing. Lilina could have squealed – the feel of his tongue lightly poking out from between his lips and massaging the glands was almost too much to bear. He pulled away, a long mingled string of precum and saliva stretching from his lips to her tip, and opened his eyes to see it fall and join the other fluids below.

The woman rewarded this exploratory gesture, hand stroking Roy’s scarlet locks affectionately and reassuringly. This motion encouraged him to lean in again, further this time, and place three drawn-out kisses in sequence across her length. Each osculation caused a flower of pleasure to blossom in her senses, the points connected by a line of tantalising electricity and the ever-shifting presence of his mouth. He continued to kiss it, to worship it, to revere it as he would any other part of his partner’s body. Every so often she would feel his tongue, sliding through to experience a daring taste of her, at which her hands would seize with unexpected pleasure. She cooed and murmured as he teased her with his lips.

Her breath caught in her throat as he toyed her with his mouth. But even though she knew he was giving all he could, she also knew that it wasn’t enough.

Her fingers crawled their way through the tresses of Roy’s scarlet hair, past his ears, and settled at the back of his head. There she waited for him to complete his kiss and, just as he once again had the drooling tip of her shaft before him, gently and slowly began to pull her lover in towards her. A muffled whimper escaped Roy involuntarily as he realised what was happening, and though he did not shirk or turn away, he hesitated as the bulbous tip was perched between his recusant lips. He squeezed his eyes shut, fighting back humiliated tears as his mouth was pried open by the slickened shape.

The young mage sighed in deep satisfaction as her member slid into the wet warmth of Roy’s mouth, rubbing against teeth and tongue as she felt him caress her member with the pressure of his cheeks. Lilina moaned and dug her fingers into Roy’s head, holding him fixed in place as she bit her bottom lip and began to grind and in and out in deliberate motions. The young man’s tongue, so familiar with delivering her lower lips ecstasy, now attempted to give the same shuddering pleasure to the rod that took their place. A bubbling mix of saliva and precum spilled out of his mouth with a wet gurgling sound, the twin liquids oozing down his chin.

Lilina was near madness. The heat pounded around her head in infernal latherings, great and pleasurable swathes of fire clashing and swirling around her senses. Roy’s mouth was paradise, the cocktail of rich, intoxicating textures delivering unto her all that she craved from this intercourse. Her heart raged against the prison of her ribcage as waves of tingling ecstasy rocketed through her, her hands all but squeezing the head of the man whose mouth was hers and hers alone. She shivered every time her shaft had to force through the pillowy pressure of his lips and collide into that truant tongue, which would take to licking with such eagerness that it practically begged for something it was uncomfortable with wanting.

He was all ichor in this moment, a boy comprised of a hot and entrancing nectar. He mixed in the crucible of his mouth all the things Lilina would need to reach completion, and as her motion brought her closer to release and the syrup of his suction became ever more intoxicating to her, she found with a pang of disappointment that she could not accept this as the end. As she looked down at her hero, debasing himself for her, allowing a rare and total moment of vulnerability all for her, she reaffirmed to herself two fundamental truths within the same hazy instant.

Firstly, that Roy would accept whatever he had to do for her safety and comfort.

And second, that she had not experienced all of him. Not yet.

The spell agreed.

For a third time Lilina was cut off right at the edge, vast emptiness of feeling swooping in across her senses as the magic within her siphoned away the momentum of her pleasure. She was almost numb to the hunger now it was so excruciating, droning through the base of her skull at all times. She withdrew the shaft from his heavenly mouth, the flesh coming free with a fleshy pop of suction. Roy was attempting to hold back tears, and was failing. He conscientiously wiped his eyes with his sleeve as she beckoned him to rise, not wanting her to think that this was taxing him.

But it was. The boy’s surprise was mounting in his belly, concern building as he wondered just what would be enough to satisfy her and end this bizarre intercourse. He was still leaking with uncomfortable arousal, but he clearly wanted their intimacy to return to the harmonious exchange it usually was.

“I know it’s strange,” she moaned, rubbing her cock against his thigh. “But we’re almost there.”

Taking solace in her eyes, Roy nodded. Gasps came in light flurries as Lilina’s fingers again took to his shaft and hers, pressing the two together, making both slick with the fluids of release. Roy felt the tingling, tickling shudders roil through him as his lover placed an urgent hand on his trousers and pushed them down further, manoeuvring him towards the table. Her fingers made a brand of heat on his buttocks.

“H-hey!” he cried, back arching in panic as her digits drifted further to where they shouldn’t.

She stopped momentarily, studying her husband-to-be as if he were the very food he had come to deliver. Slowly, tantalisingly, the mage’s svelte fingers drifted through Roy’s hair and slipped under the distinctive headband he wore in one deft movement. Roy was allowed a final look at her sly and knowing smile before the cloth slid over his eyes and obscured his view.

“Please,” she muttered, almost sounding like herself. She drew out a sharp inhale from him running her index finger from the tuft of crimson hair at the base of his shaft all the way along to his seeping tip. Her soft murmurs of need were honey in his ears, the very room a sweltering temple to their intimacy.

She slid the makeshift blindfold away, lowering the cloth to his nose. He saw his love again, and still his heart thrilled at the sight of her. Her eyes begged for his body – not be shared with him, but to be taken from him. He was unable to deny this pleasure. Not to her.

He never could say no to Lilina.

Roy bit his trembling lip and nodded a final time. Her pupils dilated with lust, and then everything was heat. Her hands, now greedy and wavering with need, yanked the headband down further over the bridge of his nose and pressed the cloth between his teeth. Roy let out a yelp of complaint that was immediately muffled by the bunched band. She pulled the gag taut over his mouth.

“Bite down,” she advised, care lacing her lust-strained voice. “It’ll help.”

Obediently, the prince bit down on the cloth, feeling it resist noise as she turned him around and, with a flourish of her hand, bent him over the table. She pulled his shirt off entirely, tugging the blue garment free and running her fingers down the smooth skin of Roy’s back, eliciting a shiver from the boy. She positioned herself behind him, her thighs pressing his against the oak table. His cock was teased by its edge. Roy felt leather slide across his stomach, a chill passing through him – from where he did not know, but Lilina had located his long-discarded belt and now bound his arms to his body with it, fastening the band at the tightest clasp and completing her subjugation of him.

Lilina slid her flesh between his buttocks. Roy froze, all his hair standing on end, every nerve alive with fright and synapses firing rapidly in his brain. She ground against him a few times, moaning with satisfaction. He could do nothing. Nothing but wait.

“Roy,” she whispered softly, sapphire hair piling in spools on his back as she leaned over him. “Thank you for helping me.”

She entered. As the shaft squeezed between taut muscles, Roy let out a shrill cry of disbelief, a clarion-call of shock that went unheeded as the gag prevented it from the world. He bit hard against the pain, tears finally breaking from his eyelids as he was intruded upon. There was an aftertaste of pleasure there; the way his body tingled at the thing’s presence within him sent shivers down his spine. Sensing his pain, Lilina pulled him up to kiss the nape of his neck, but only got halfway before a long moan of sheer ecstasy jerked her away.

Bound and gagged, Roy could only whimper and shudder as each thrust had him crash against the unyielding oak of the table, his thighs slamming into the surface hard enough for him to hear a soft tinkle of the porcelain tray being displaced by their lovemaking. Spittle made its way under the gag and pooled in waxlike droplets on the table. Heat made its way through him like a virus as his body grew used to the invasion, his building tension giving way to pure, unadulterated pleasure that used every nerve and bone in his body as a conduit to communicate its rapture.

“Roy, you’re… _aaahnnn_ … so… beautiful…” Lilina’s words came between the percussive beats of skin on skin, her moans intensifying as Roy’s flesh ground against the friction of her cock.

She went faster then, the moisture making the movement easier than it should have been – Roy began to squirm and buck beneath her, arms chafing and reddening against the leather bondage they were constrained by. He came alive with shock as she wrapped her hand around the spongy flesh of his own shaft and began to jerk it in time to their thrusts, his skin melting into the table as Lilina’s hands claimed him entirely for her own.

He only lasted a few precious strokes before he came with an ecstatic jolt, his sticky spillage decorating the table beneath his own torso. It painted his own groin and belly, the seed having him slide across the table in wet spurts. Ejaculate continued to drool from him further, his swollen cock pulsating with tired pain as Lilina continued, not sacrificing even an ounce of indulgence as she began to near her own long-delayed climax. He was hers now; reddened, sore, bruised with embarrassment, but she belonged to him in this moment. She burled into him with such force she felt her knees might give way. Flame broiled against flame, the hero a mess of fluids as his beloved made a meal out of him.

With a final thrust, the hunger inside her laughed with satisfaction and the sublime electricity of supreme pleasure tore through her. Lilina clasped a hand over her mouth as she felt the combined ecstasy of four simultaneous climaxes rip through her. In a final and greatest thrust the flesh ground against her subjugated lover’s and erupted with its own facsimile of fluid, warmth spreading through both as a false seed shot into Roy. His entire body, tensed in a perfect synthesis of pleasure and pain, collapsed onto the oak with a thud for emphasis.

Even through her hand, her coming cry had been loud. The mage’s heart pounded in its bony cage as the disbelieving shout of hitherto unknown pleasure echoed throughout the office. The world returned around her as the pleasure tingled inside. She cast a glance down at the man beneath her, cold clarity flooding her brain like cold water as, with a shock, she took in Roy’s state.

Her lover was on the verge on unconsciousness, drooped eyelids and dilated pupils giving off the presence of total inebriation. His chest rose and fell with alarming speed, his exhales coming in spurts and stutters. His chest glistened with the gluey adhesive of his own arrival, nipples reddened from where she had pinched them without even realising it. There was a chafed redness where the leather of his belt had bitten into his arms, which were cramped up against his back. His now-flaccid manhood still drooled in the afterglow, its swollen skin giving way to the two red lines on his thighs from where he had been slammed continuously into the table.

“Oh, Roy,” she groaned, wasting no time in freeing her fiancé from the belt. His hands fell limply against the table, robbed of all will and verve. She tugged at the string of his gag, gently pulling the spittle-soaked headband from his mouth. He loosed a few coughs and sputters into the wet tabletop.

“Are you okay…?” Lilina asked, running a hair comfortingly through his hair and dreading his response.

Instead, the young man caught his breath and choked out between heaves, “Did I… help?”

Heart fluttering in adoration, Lilina leaned over and helped her lover to his feet. “Yes,” she said, pressing his forehead against hers. “Yes you did.”

Stumbling their way over, she lowered him gingerly into one of the armchairs, pausing whenever he winced and gasped at the pained jerks of his body. Lacking the energy to move beyond what he needed, it became clear to the girl that having him reclothe straight away was out of the question. Instead, she took his large scarlet cape from where it had fallen on the floor and covered him with it like a blanket, the vulnerable bareness of his shivering body now behind cloth.

A simple glyph of magic, and a weak spell lit the fireplace. Roy began to hum in comfort as the warmth radiated out and eased his exhausted mind and muscles.

“Here,” Lilina cooed, handing him a glass of the invigorating juice he had brought her. “A bit of sugar.”

“But it’s… for you…” he whispered.

Lilina took a sip, and then pressed the glass against Roy’s lips until he relented and began to gulp down the pulpy drink with delayed relish.

The two smiled at each other as Lilina reclothed herself, putting her undergarments back on. She hadn’t even noticed when it had happened, but the aberration was gone – her body was exactly as it had been before the bizarre effects of the spell.

“Roy, my love,” she said, “You did it. I’m back to normal.”

He gave a sheepish, sleepy smile. “We should… go for a walk…”

“Yes, we should,” we concurred, pulling the cape up against his neck snugly. “After you rest, my flame.”

“I may need… new underclothes…” The thought was barely completed, the young man all but dozing off as he gazed, hypnotised, into the movement of the flames. Nonetheless, she murmured her agreement to retrieve them – an agreement she imagined was mere smoke in his exhausted ears.

Truth be told, Lilina could barely take her eyes off the flickering fire herself as she stood to leave. They reminded her of the heat in her head, of the hunger, and of course – the pleasure. All throughout her, complete and fulfilling, maddening in its ecstasy. The very thought made her shiver with satisfaction. It still lingered on her mind as she passed the table where she had laid claim to Roy’s body, and she almost passed the still-open spellbook without thinking.

Almost.

Pausing, the mage turned to face the tome which had been responsible for her predicament. Casting it a hesitant gaze, it almost seemed to knowingly stare back at her.

Lilina glanced at Roy, still mesmerised by the flames, still throbbing in the haze of spent pleasure. He certainly wasn’t looking at her.

Silently and without ceremony, Lilina took a leather bookmark, slid it into the page, and closed the volume. Then, with a satisfied smile, she turned to leave.


End file.
